chicagofirefandomcom-20200222-history
Colin Donnel
Colin Donnell (born October 9,1982) is an American actor. He is best known for his performances as Billy Crocker in Anything Goes, Tommy Merlyn in the The CW television series Arrow and Scotty Lockhart on the Showtime drama The Affair. In 2015, he began starring in the NBC medical drama Chicago Med as Dr. Connor Rhodes. Biography Donnell was born in St. Louis, Missouri, as the youngest of three boys. He has Irish and French ancestry. He played the guitar and took singing lessons when he was 17. His introduction to the stage was in high-school where he was a part of the choir and was in the background juggling and doing circus tricks, which led him in being part of his first school musical production of Barnum. Donnell graduated from Indiana University in 2005. Donnell has been part of many national stage tours such as Mamma Mia! and Wicked. His first Broadway Theatre performance was in Jersey Boys as Hank Mejewski. His other stage credits include Follies, Meet Me In St. Louis, Anything Goes for which he was nominated for a Drama Desk Award, Johnny Baseball and many more. Donnell made his television debut by playing Mike Ruskin in the television series Pan Am. In 2012, Donnell was cast as Tommy Merlyn in television series Arrow,however, he later left the series after the first season's finale (as his character was killed off), but made a cameo in one episode during the second season and made two different cameos in the third season. For the summer of 2013, Donnell starred as Berowne in the musical adaption of Shakespeare's Love's Labour's Lost. He also appeared as Elizabeth Banks' husband in the crime thriller Every Secret Thing, which was released on May 15, 2015. On January 23, 2014, it was announced that Donnell was cast as Monty in the 1960s-era Broadway musical Violet alongside Sutton Foster and Joshua Henry; which would begin on March 28, 2014 with a special preview, and officially open on April 20, 2014. On April 28, 2014, it was announced that Donnell joined the cast of concert Bright Lights, Big City, which was performed on June 16, 2014. On July 18, 2014 it was revealed that Donnell would play Joshua Jackson's brother,Scotty Lockhart in Showtime original drama The Affair. On November 4, 2014, it was announced that Donnell had joined the cast of Broadway Sings P!NK, which would take place on January 19 and 25, 2015. On November 19, 2014, Donnell joined the cast of City Center Encores' production of the musical Lady, Be Good, alongside Tommy Tune, Erin Mackey and Patti Murin. The show ran for seven performances, from February 4–8, 2015. On May 29, 2015, Donnell joined NBC series, Chicago Med, as a regular, playing doctor Connor Rhodes, a trauma surgeon. Source: Wikipedia Notes and Trivia * Married Patti Murin in 2015. * Donnell's height is 5' 10½" (1.79 m). * Donnell went to high school with US comedienne Nikki Glaser. Category:Cast Category:Recurring Cast